Fall in love with me
by Wings of Sky
Summary: AUish! With his looks and what others dubbed as a killer smile, Kise had always been the center of attention. Girls wanting to impress him, boys befriending for his popularity...no one knows how cynical he truly is and all they see is his princely facade and thinks he's genuinely friendly! Until, a certain girl points out, "Your smile...they are not real..." Kise x Fem!Kuroko
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Even though Kise seems generally friendly and outgoing in my mind I see him as someone who has a clearly drawn line between himself and others. With all his bright smiles and polite tone, he seems to be like someone who would have a much cynical side. Well, that's just me! In this fic he will be like that! But that doesn't mean I**** don't**** love his outgoing personality! Kise as a big puppy, possibly a golden retriever, is adorable~!**

**Pairing(s): Kise x Fem!Kuroko (Her name will be Kuroko Fuyuki)**

**Warning(s): AU with a mix of canon, Fem!Kuroko, OOC-ness (especially Kise), overprotective Kisei no Sedai**

**Diclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki-sensei's!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Engraved in his brain since little, he continued to smile politely at the girls who were not so subtly staring at him with love-struck eyes while ignoring the blatantly obvious glares of hate and jealousy from the envious male population.

"_No matter where I go it's always the same…how annoying."_

Groaning inwardly, he continued to walk while keeping up his polite façade. This was not how he wanted to start his day, being surrounded by girls looking at him like he's their dream prince with other males sending him heated glares. Though, he should be use to it by now. Ever since he was little, with his golden hair and eyes and what the others dubbed as a killer smile he was always at the centre of attention. As he grew older it became worse and he began to become more and more cynical. Not that he would show that outwardly.

People say that he has a bright and welcoming smile with a warm, playful personality and that he can become friends with others instantly. What they don't know was that he was anything but. He might not look like it on the outside but he was the type to clearly draw an invisible line between_ him_ and _them_. Many girls wanted to get close with hopes of him noticing them as a potential girlfriend. They would dress to impress, put some make-up on, and act all sweet and coy when in reality they were not! The boys would get close to him because he was popular and thought by being with him, they could get the girls. Other than his family, there was no one Kise could really trust or open his mind to. What was the point when people around him were fakes? Therefore, he wasn't a hypocrite. He wasn't always this way...it was because of the environment he grew up in.

There was still some time left before the entrance ceremony and Kise decided to find an isolated place where he could be alone until then, away from the prying eyes. He continued to wander until he found a nice area surrounded by sakura trees that were in full bloom. It was scenery befitting of a fairytale. Noticing there was no one around he allowed his smile to drop and relaxed his shoulders. Taking in the breathtaking sight before him, he walked around admiring the view. That was before he bumped into something.

"Ah!"

"…Ah…"

Judging by that whatever he bumped into made a sound albeit very quietly, Kise realized it was a person and a girl at that. He bowed slightly as his face quickly adopted his usual gentlemanly face with his trademark smile that would surely make girls swoon. He bet the girl he bumped into will forgive him in a matter of seconds.

"I apologize, miss. I didn't see where I was going. I hope you are not hurt?"

"…"

"_I knew it."_

Kise mused cynically in his mind while his outward appearance was continuously emitting the aura of a gentleman. However, he was soon proven wrong as he felt something connecting his right cheek rather hard. He let out a small yelp at the unexpected pain. Trying to ask the girl what was the big idea, with still a smile on his face he looked at the other only to have his mouth feel dry and all he could emit out was a small, "Eh?" Very smooth, Kise, very smooth.

The girl before him had a rather unusual colour of light blue for both her eyes and hair that reached her mid back despite it being tied up in a high ponytail. They reminded him of the calm blue sky. Pale skin free from any blemishes, her skin was the tone that many girls he had met strived for. Also, he was surprised to see that her face held no traces of make-up, not even a lip gloss! He was so used to seeing the girls around him having at least a lip gloss on their lips it felt weird for him to see a girl without any, not that the girl in front needed any! She was rather small in stature and rather _flat_ but she fit into the category of a pretty girl. A girl, many would feel like they have to protect. Kise couldn't help but finer her...cute.

"_Wah! What am I thinking? I am the one who is supposed to woo not the other way around!"_

A small voice broke him out of his reverie. He really had to strain his ears to hear what the other was saying. All he heard was something along the lines of 'milkshake'.

"Pardon?"

"You made me spill my milkshake…"

"Um…I am really sorry about that…"

"…Vanilla milkshake…my…"

Perplexed by the girl's actions, Kise rubbed the back of his head not knowing what to do. This wasn't something he was used to dealing with. Usually, the girls would say that it was okay and would leave, blushing. Suddenly, those large eyes connected with his in an unflinching gaze and despite the girl having a monotonous expression, he could somehow feel that there was anger shooting out from those eyes. Before he could say something, he felt something connecting his shin this time. For a girl of her stature, she sure could kick hard. There was no doubt in his mind there will be a bruise.

"I don't know what to say other than that I feel really bad about it. Would you like me to buy another one for you?"

Cringing a bit at the pain, he flashed another smile and asked. The girl looked to be contemplating but shook her head.

"Then…how much was it? I could give you the money and you can buy another one."

What did this girl want him to do? She just shook her head again and was giving him a look that seemed to pity him and how the hell was he even able to tell that? Her face was expressionless for heaven's sake! Though just a tad bit, he felt like his façade was cracking a bit and that never happened before!

"Even if I were to buy another one it wouldn't be the same. This was my before school milkshake, I will just have to wait until after school to buy my going home milkshake."

"…Hah?"

Okay, that was one of the most bizarre things he ever heard. Before school? Going home? Wasn't milkshake just a milkshake? He almost missed the girl leaving, too lost in his thoughts.

"Ah, w-wait! Please! Is there any way I could make up for you? I really do feel bad!"

"…Do you?"

"Eh?"

"…Your smile…they aren't real. You don't sound...sincere. There's no need to force yourself..."

Now, _that_ was a first. Never in his life have anyone ever such a comment toward him, especially a girl. Usually, the girls would blush and stammer if he were to smile or talk to them. The girl before him was different and he couldn't help but find that refreshing and at the same time _amusing_.

"It was my fault too, for not watching where I was going…sorry for hitting you…it was just that my vanilla shake…anyway, I will call it even. Good bye."

"Ah! Wait! My name is Kise Ryouta! May I have your name?"

The girl turned around and stared at him, as if scrutinizing him for something only she could see.

"…Kuroko Fuyuki…"

With that, she walked away and was soon out of Kise's sight.

"Kuroko Fuyuki…that's a pretty name. What an interesting girl…maybe she will provide me with some…_entertainment_."

If anyone were to see Kise now, they won't believe that it truly was the blond boy for his expression resembled more of an excited predator on a hunt rather than the usual princely look he donned. Calming himself down a bit and making sure his usual façade was back on, Kise began to walk knowing it was time for the entrance ceremony to begin soon.

"_I made the right choice to come to Teikou...Kuroko Fuyuki, I can't wait to meet you again."_

* * *

OMAKE 1

However, he was soon proven wrong as he felt something connecting to his right cheek rather hard. He let out a small yelp at the unexpected pain…and a tingling sensation he have never felt before. He couldn't help but want more of that feeling. Immediately looking at the girl who have caused him such sensation he blurted out without thinking,

"Please, hit me more!"

Silence.

.

.

.

That was the day Kise awoke something hidden deep inside of him…deep inside he was…he was a masochist!

And all it took was a hard punch to his right cheek.

.

.

.

Thank you all for reading the "Fall in love with me"!

-The End-

* * *

**Okay, even though I said Kise would be a bit different in this fic from how he's usually shown in the canon, I couldn't help but add that omake in…I wonder what will happen to poor Kuroko who has caught the attention of Kise? See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**hitomi65: Sorry it took a while…**

**Bommie: Right? Finally, someone who agrees with me! **

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you!**

**alaxsandra: Here's the next chapter!**

**YueLilianPotter: There sure are that's why I thought I should write my own! I am happy to hear that you find this fic interesting! **

**Azalie-Kauriu: Ah, yes…the overprotective GoM...all I can say is: Good luck, Kise!**

**Marceline Montgomery: Kise sure does! Well, as long as it's Kuroko he does…**

**gigi323: Thank you and here's the new chapter!**

**Pairing(s): Kise x Fem!Kuroko**

**Warning(s): AU with a mix of canon, fem!Kuroko, OOC-ness, overprotective Kisei no Sedai**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei!**

* * *

**Finding a needle in the haystack**

It was easier said than done. Since that day, it has already been two weeks and Kise so far hasn't been successful in his quest to find _her_, Kuroko Fuyuki. She has done things that no one has ever dared to do before and those actions of hers were enough to peak Kise's interest. He made a vow to himself and that vow he made will become null and void if he didn't find her soon!

"_Honestly, you would think with those eyes and hair of hers it would be easy to spot her! It's like she doesn't even exist!"_

For the past two weeks, Kise has been going around asking people if they have seen a girl with long light blue hair and eyes and the answer so far has been: No. It was like instead of making her more noticeable, having a weird coloured hair compared to most Japanese people made her more invisible!

"_There's no way she's a spirit or something! I can still feel my right cheek and shin tingling from the pain! Damn it! Where could she be?"_

Too lost in his musings, he missed a figure walking past by him with a book in her hands.

* * *

It was a nice day and Kuroko loved the feel of a slight breeze brushing by as she ate her lunch. She soon realize at the beginning of the school year that students barely came to the rooftop during lunchtime and it soon became one of her most favourite places in the school.

She has been enjoying her lunch at the empty rooftop for the past week and a half with only her childhood friend, Murasakibara Atsushi. Being tall with his face already without an ounce of baby fat remaining, he looked very mature but in reality, Murasakibara was like a little kid…a kid with a big sweet tooth.

"Fuyu-chin, do you have sweets?"

"Atsushi-kun, finish your lunch first."

"…Then I can have some sweets?"

"Yes."

At that, Murasakibara began to quickly inhale the food that was in the bento box he was holding. The food was delicious but the desserts were better, at least in his opinion.

"…You should chew first before swallowing, Atsushi-kun."

With a small sigh, but nevertheless a smile gracing her lips, Kuroko took another bento box out of her bag and placed it upon the eagerly stretched out hands.

"Thanks, Fuyu-chin."

Murasakibara impatiently opened the box to see the inside that had tons of small pastries filled to the brim and immediately began to eat them. As he ate, there were some creams being smudged all over his lips but he didn't notice, too engrossed in the treats. It was Kuroko who took out a plain handkerchief and gently dabbed it around the boy's lips. Closing his eyes, Murasakibara ceased from eating until Kuroko was done.

"Honestly, Atsushi-kun. You can eat a bit slower…no one is going to take those sweets away from you."

"But they are yummy…I like sweets, but I like the ones made by Fuyu-chin best…"

"Thank you. I am very happy to hear that."

Murasakibara looked pleased at the girl's comment and once again, began to eat up the treats…at a much slower pace. Soon, he was done and so was Kuroko with her lunch. After cleaning everything up, Kuroko took out a book and began to read at her usual spot…in Murasakibara's arms. While she read, Murasakibara just held her, laying his chin on top of her head. The atmosphere around the two was that of comfort and tranquility.

Now, if people were to witness the two in the position they were in (Murasakibara embracing Kuroko as she read) no doubt, people would think that the two were a couple. However, for both Kuroko and Murasakibara, a 'couple' wasn't something they see themselves as. For them it was more of a sibling relationship and if you were to stretch that a bit…a relationship between mother and child. People would don a strange look on their faces if they were to hear that but for the two of them, it made perfect sense.

"Atsushi-kun?"

"Hm?"

Murasakibara raised an eyebrow for it was usually him who broke the silence first whenever she was enjoying one of her novels.

"Will you be joining the basketball club?"

"There's nothing else…"

"Do you like basketball?"

Putting down her book and turning her body a bit she looked up and stared into the other's eyes. While many would have turned away at the intensity of those eyes, Murasakibara merely returned her gaze.

"I don't like it...but I am good at it. That's enough, right?"

"You…"

Murasakibara unwound his arms from the lithe waist knowing the other wanted to get up. He remained seated as Kuroko stood up and walked closer to the fence erected all around the edge of the rooftop to prevent students from going over. Looking up at the sky for a brief moment, Kuroko turned around to look at Murasakibara who was still sitting.

"Then…I've decided Murasakibara-kun. I will be joining the basketball team as well."

"…Eh? But there's no girl's basketball team at Teikou…"

"I am well aware of that, Atsushi-kun. That is why I will be joining the boy's team."

Murasakibara knew, when Kuroko used that tone she meant it and there was no way he could ever change her mind.

"Don't worry, Atsushi-kun. I will be joining as the manager and not a player. After all, I can't even play…"

"…Alright…"

Unlike him, Kuroko loved the sport that was basketball but due to her health she wasn't able to play (but that didn't mean she haven't tried) and he found that unfair. He didn't even like the sport but he was able to excel in it while she…even though she loved it she couldn't even play! Call him arrogant but there was a simple reason he played basketball even though he didn't particularly like it and that was: Kuroko. She once told him she loved seeing him play and would smile every time she would see him do better after following some tips she have given him. For those small smiles and praises he would continue to play.

* * *

"_Just where could she be?"_

Kise felt like ripping his hair out in frustration and that's what he did…in his mind. Soon, it will be three weeks of not being able to find her! If there was a find a needle in the haystack competition, he would have already found the needle! And the needle is _way_ smaller than a person! Mentally giving out a dejected sigh, he decided to give up for the day and headed towards the school library. He had a book to borrow for his history class and maybe another for a light reading.

There weren't that many people in the library and all you could really hear was the 'click-clack' sound of the keyboard as the librarian typed something. Thanks to the quiet atmosphere of the library Kise could hear the whispering of the girls around more clearly. Flashing the ones at the corner a bright smile (making them blush) he quickly made his way to the history section.

After finding the book for the history class he decided to browse around to see if he could find something to read for fun. While skimming through something finally caught his eyes and when he reached for it... He wasn't touching the spine of the book but rather someone else's hand.

He slowed turned his head to his side and…

"!"

The owner of the hand that was enveloped by his was none other than the person he has been searching for, Kuroko Fuyuki! And he felt the small hands in his tremble a bit and he realized the book was quite high up and the girl had to stand on her toes.

"Ah, sorry about that. Here, you can have the book seeing your hand reached for it first."

"…Thank you."

After accepting the book, Kuroko turned to walk away until she was stopped by Kise who more or less shouted at her.

"Wait!"

"Shhh!"

Kise gave a rather sheepish look as other people in the library shushed him. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to talk in the library he took a hold of Kuroko's arms and dragged her toward the check desk to check out the books and walked out of the library.

* * *

"Could you please let go of my arm now?"

Kuroko's request was ignored as Kise continued to drag her to where ever it was he was trying to go. Annoyed, Kuroko decided to take the matter into her own hand (not hands, but_ hand,_ since one was occupied). She took out a pen from her pocket and flung it hard as she could toward the blond head.

"Ow!"

Bull's eye.

"What was that for?"

The blond rubbed his head while still holding onto Kuroko's arm. Instead of answering him, Kuroko gave him a pointed look and shook her arm that was in his hold. It took him few seconds but when he realized what she wanted, he quickly released her arm.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you and thought it would be better to find a more isolated space."

"…You wanted to talk to me? Do I know you?"

Kise sweat dropped at that comment. He thought she was joking but when he looked into her blank eyes he knew she was serious.

"My name is Kise Ryouta. We met at the back of the school before the entrance ceremony?"

"…Entrance ceremony?...Ah!"

Her eyes widened a bit in recognition.

"_See? There's no way anyone could really forget me. Especially, a girl."_

However, the next comment made by the small girl blew his self-confidence (arrogance) into smithereens.

"You are the one who killed my milkshake with a fake smile…I apologize for not remembering you."

Kise felt his eyebrows twitch.

"That's…that's how you remember me?"

"?"

Now, _that _was a heavy blow toward Kise's overly inflated ego. She was giving him a look saying, "What's wrong with that? You should be grateful I remember you." Sure, it was refreshing but at the same time he felt very annoyed!

"_This girl…she's really getting on my nerves!"_

Inwardly, he fumed at the audacity of the girl. He couldn't help but feel angered and at the same time…disappointed that the girl didn't even remember his name! And for the past almost _three _weeks he has been searching for _her_! He felt like a fool! Kise never realized his anger was uncalled for and that he was acting rather immature. So, while he fumed in his mind he was still the polite and charming person he was on the outside.

"Ha, ha. Well, I am glad you remember me now even though I wish you would remember me by my name."

"I apologize…It's just that you made me spill my shake."

"What kind of a reason is that? Ah!"

Kise immediately clasped his mouth with his hands after he blurted out what he was thinking out loud. Seriously, in a span of few minutes his perfectly crafted mask that never failed him before for years just cracked…all because of the girl before him, Kuroko Fuyuki.

"…If that's all, I will be taking my leave. It was nice to see you again Mr.I-kill-vanilla-shakes-with-a-fake-smile."

"Wah…Huh? Wait! I am not done talking to you!"

Kuroko continued to walk, ignoring Kise's protests. However she did pause a bit at the blond's next words but just briefly. After that brief pause, she once again began to walk not showing any signs of acknowledgement of those words. However, Kise had a feeling that she heard. With that in mind, he began to devise a plan.

Unbeknownst to Kise, that was the beginning of everything.

"_My name is Kise Ryouta and I am going to make sure you remember that! You are going to call me by my name whether you like it or not!"_

* * *

Omake 2:

The blond rubbed his head while still holding onto Kuroko's arm. Instead of answering him, Kuroko gave him a pointed look and shook her arm that was in his hold. It took him few seconds but when he realized what it she wanted, he quickly released her arm.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you and thought it would be better to find a more isolated space."

.

.

.

.

.

"…Pervert."

Kuroko left with that, leaving behind a frozen stone statue of one, Kise Ryouta.

* * *

**That's done! Alright, this chapter seemed more like Murasakibara x Fem!Kuroko but in this fic, their relationship is purely platonic! I will be posting some side stories later on and one of them would be how Kuroko and Murasakibara met and how they came to be how they are now. This is a Kise x Fem!Kuroko fic! See you all next time!**


	3. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

I apologize this isn't an update! I will take this down once I post the real chapter.

I have the outlines for my stories done but I can't find the time to type them and edit them as of now. I will be leaving soon for an exchange program from my university to another university in France and I've been busy preparing for that. Not to mention, it's my cousin's wedding soon so I've been kept busy with that too as well as doing volunteer work, summer course, and etc.

I don't think I will be able to update for the rest of June and maybe the first week of July but I will try to update as soon as July comes!

Once I am back I will be posting two chapters of Vanilla Milkshake (AkaKuro and Murakuro) /Sweets (MidoKuro and AkaKuro) and Kuroko no Youchien, a chapter of Fading Shadow (it will be long…sort of long…), Teikou Student Council (it will be sort of long too), and Fall in love with me.

I am sorry about that but I hope you all can understand!

Thank you and see you all in July!

-Wings of Sky-


End file.
